the after story
by cutestkitty101390
Summary: the maze was an evil contraption. it caused tavros great emotional pain, when she is told Gamzee will come back, she is overjoyed, however she has just begun something with Vriska,,, what will she do? rated T for adult language and suggestive themes. its also genderbend. the maze was a friend of mines idea, i must give her credit.
1. Chapter 1

It had been about a week when she told me. Mercee had told me that every troll that had died in the maze would come back. This was when i realized i would get to see Gamzee again. Unfortunately i had accidentally revived a former relationship with Vriska. This was not something i hated, in fact i actually had never hated Vriska. I only stopped flarping with him because i thought he was the one who had pushed me off the cliff, when in actuality it was his "twin" so to speak, a girl version of him. The incident did not help my self esteem at all. after i stopped talking to the guy Vriska i knew and enjoyed, she came into my life and made it miserable. She was the one who made it hard for me to say Vriska without a little pang of fear going through my mind. She cursed my recooperacoon, died my hair, and keeps changing my wardrobe to these weird outfits. Evin through all that i dont hate her, for she accidentally brought the best thing in my life to me. That thing was Gamzee.

When my legs had been paralyzed i never thought i could walk again, i never thought it would be the best thing that happened to me. But it was. The first week of being in my wheelchair was the worst. I couldn't do anything. It was horrible. However on the first day of the second week, i met Gamzee.

The circumstances of our meeting were strange ones. I was out at TrollMart buying some more tea, when my horns got stuck in a doorway. No troll came to help me or even payed me any attention, being so low in the hemospectrum didn't help. Then came along this troll who was just buying Faygo, she was tall and she was wearing clown makeup. her long black hair went down to the middle of her back and it was tangled up in some disheveled way. She didn't notice me at first but when she walked by i sneezed and she looked at me. Her look was full of pity, and it seemed like she knew something i didn't. She set her Faygo aside and walked over to me. She picked me up. She was surprisingly strong, but at the time i did not know she was a subjugator.

After that day, Gamzee took care of me. She never would let me do anything on my own, not that i could. Eventually i was able to manage a little on my own. However Gamzee still stayed with me. It wasn't much longer before Gamzee asked me to be her matesprit. I was confused and scared at first, I didn't know what to do. Eventually I said yes. We began something special.

Then the maze happened. I was torn from Gamzee, forever. I was once again scared, and confused. But that was when he came back.

Vriska.

I had not known what to think at first. He was sweet. He tried to be there for me. He was trying to be like Gamzee for me. He actually cared about me, about my feelings and what I wanted. This was the second time someone actually cared bout a lowblood like me.

Vriska and I were just starting something like Gamzee and I had, when I was told. I was told that I would possibly get to see Gamzee angain.

* * *

**hey readers! i know it sucks but i would like reviews to make it better. i will try to update every week, sometines maybe more. uhhh, yeah so thanks and please review it! on my profile there is a pole to vote on who tavros would choose: gamzee or vriska. please vote on it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**well its about time i started chapter two in this thing.**

* * *

What would i do. What could i do. This was an immensely complicated decision. One that I perhaps could not make, alone at liest. I needed Vriska's opinion as well on the subject.

Vriska and I agreed to spend the following month saying goodbye to each other, and at the end we would have our memories erased and we would go back to the way it was before the maze existed. I would see Gamzee again.

I might be able to see Gamzee and i would regain that, however I would loose Vriska, possibly forever. I'm not sure I could deal with that, however my memory would be gone.

I had a deep feeling that there was a lot of crying, and emotional exhaustion coing up soon.

I guessed I would start, this long lengthy process of saying goodbye, by sleeping. Or trying to sleep, stupid horns.

* * *

**readers! hi! okay, so i would really like to get some reviews to make this story better! please review it cause i need it badly. i dont care if you review it more than once either, i just need comments and reviews. PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLE HERE: u/4406285/cutestkitty101390 ... THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**this chapter will be from vriska's perspective**

**the chapter is almost done. please stand by so my friend can finish righting it.**


End file.
